The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Alstroemeria, family Alstroemeriaceae; genus Alstroemeria; specie Hybrid, which is a cross of 2 unnamed, undistributed seedlings; namely, 89W875-1 as seed parent and 87G1069-2 as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98STALOGxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction by dividing rhizomes, and by tissue culture, through successive generations in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Stalogxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
The new variety of Alstroemeria, xe2x80x98Stalogxe2x80x99, produces white flowers of good quality.